


One Punch Man

by aizashira



Category: Code Blue: Doctor Heli Kinkyuu Kyuumei
Genre: Aishira, F/M, gakkypi, shiraizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizashira/pseuds/aizashira
Summary: Aizawa discovers someone drugging Shiraishi's drink. You could guess what happens next.





	One Punch Man

It was a quick movement; done probably a hundred times before and to a hundred different people, but it wasn't quick enough to escape Aizawa Kousaku's sight.

The doctor grew suspicious, scooting a bit closer towards his colleague, Shiraishi, who seemed even more tired than when they first arrived at Mary Jane's bar.

Aizawa should have guessed something like this would happen when the first thing the five of them saw as they arrived was a crowd of  drunk people; completely different from the usual quiet and empty place.

It had actually crossed his mind that this amount of people- especially _men_ \- was a bit too dangerous for his friends, especially Shiraishi who seemed to have been out of it the whole day due to stress. She would be the perfect target. Especially since she's... she's p... she's...  not bad on the eyes.

Shiraishi yawns and smiles politely as the unknown man next to her starts another one-sided conversation. She grabbed her glass and raised it, attempting to escape having to reply.

Aizawa's hands moved on their own, grabbing the glass and placing it firmly back on the bar table. Shiraishi's eyes widened, "Aizawa-sensei, what are you doing?" She asks bewildered as her colleague sniffs the drink rather forcefully.

Aizawa smirked to himself. He was right. It was drugged.

A bit too blinded by his emotions, the doctor stands up from his stool and makes his way over to the stranger, while a flustered Shiraishi repeatedly asks what was wrong.

The stranger did not seem to regret his actions one bit, grabbing his glass and chugging it down his throat as he completely ignores Aizawa.

Before they knew it, Aizawa threw a punch.

The guy lets out a shriek, hovering his hand over his nose, which seems to now be broken.

The former grabs his shirt, pulls him towards his face and coldly whispers, "Don't _ever_ touch her again."

He releases his grip and the guy swears at him, but not before receiving a slap from Hiyama, who, along with Fujikawa and Saejima, had witnessed the fight.

Fujikawa also slaps him, both because he's mad and because Hiyama did it and he didn't know how else to show he was mad.

Saejima proved to be more original as she let out a stream of curse words all directed towards the harasser.

The initiator of the fight let out a breath of relief as Mary Jane and the three drove him out of the bar.

"Aizawa-sensei!" Shiraishi exclaims. "Your hands!"

As an effort to calm Shiraishi down, Aizawa raises his right hand and rubs it, "They're fine," he states before noticing something wet on his fingers.

"No, they're not. They're bleeding!" Shiraishi worriedly grabs both his fingers.

Instinctively, Aizawa retracts them back out of embarassment but Shiraishi stubbornly grabs them again. She looks up at him, "Let's go get them cleaned."

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm really sorry this had to happen," Shiraishi apologizes, dabbing his wounds with cotton.

The fact that Mary Jane's bar actually had a first-aid kit was quite shocking to the five of them, but in a good way. It helps a lot during situations like these.

"Don't be. It was completely out of your control," Aizawa defended, scooting a bit closer towards her, so her crouching position doesn't get too uncomfortable.

"No, it wasn't. This could have been avoided if I didn't join you guys. I knew I was still too tired to go out yet I forced myself and got you all into this mess. I'm really sorry."

"But you came here not knowing this would happen!" Aizawa raised his voice, startling Shiraishi, "You need to stop saying sorry for things you genuinely can't help!"

Shiraishi lowers her head, "I'll try. I'm sorry."

Aizawa looks at her, regretting raising his voice, and softly says, "There it is again. That sorry. You know what I'd really like to hear? A thank you." The staff leader looks up at him, as he continues, "Thank you for helping me. Thank you for waiting up. Turn all those 'sorry's into 'thank you's." He softly smiles at her as she grins back.

"Yeah, I will. Thank you."

It was a quick movement; done probably a hundred times before but never in that kind of way and never for that person in particular, yet it was felt very vividly and welcomed very gladly by the reciever.

A soft kiss on the cheek.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
